Nine Tenths
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Follow up to Join Me or Die?. Bill gets a visit from Bellatrix...who has a specific request. Drabble.


A/N- Okay, so this is the result of a crazy writing exercise that Slinky (if you don't know her, then check my profile!) and I did that concerned drawing from a hat…or empty purse, actually. Also, if you haven't made it to at least book five of the Sookie books, then there are spoilers in this one. And, again, the setting for the Potterverse is sometime during Order of the Phoenix. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sookie Stackhouse or any related character. They all belong to Ace Publishing and Charlaine Harris. I also don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Nine Tenths**

He had not even moved into his family's old home fully yet…but already, Bill Compton knew he had guests.

A single guest, to be correct. He walked up the creaky porch steps and into the house, unconcerned about danger. He could hear the beating of his guest's heart, and he could smell her scent. He sighed, shaking his head. Eric had warned him, a week or so ago, that a visit might be coming to him. Looks like the Viking had been right.

Bill passed by the foyer of the house and all the downstairs rooms, going directly to the master bedroom. He opened the door and shook his head again. Stretched out on his bed, her black hair wild about her head and her ebony dress clinging greedily to her form, the woman—looking a little more aged than she had when Bill had first encountered her years ago—smiled up at him.

"Azkaban did nothing for you, Bellatrix," Bill said.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed, shaking her head. "What doesn't kill you, Bill love, makes you stronger. I assume you know why I'm here?"

If possible, she stretched herself even further across the bed, splaying her hair and arms across his pillow. He growled, annoyed with her already. He crossed his arms, leaning on the doorway.

"The vampires aren't joining you. We've come out now…it's too late."

Again, that deranged laugh. She now shook her head at him, clucking her tongue disapprovingly.

"You know what happens when we assume, don't you? No, no, no, my Lord wishes something else now. You see…he's heard of someone special…a special muggle here in this filthy rat-hole of a muggle town," she explained, sitting up, letting her feet dangle from the side of the tall bed.

Bill's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what in the world it is that you're talking about."

"A seer saw her," Bellatrix said, fighting down laughter at the pun. "A lovely little telepath…one who could see through the lessons of Occlumency. The Dark Lord wants her…to use her. He's sent me here to you to get her."

Bill raised a brow. In his many years, he had never met a telepath. And now, there was one here in Bon Temps? This was an interesting development indeed.

"Why me?" Bill asked. "Why not just take her?"

At this, Bellatrix's face downturned. "Well…after Eric and the Dark Lord's…disagreement…we don't wish to disrupt your territory. So, we need someone of this place to give her to us willingly…be a dear, won't you, Bill?"

Bill opened his mouth, not quite sure what answer was about to come out. However, he was interrupted. Bill felt the other vampire's presence before he saw him. Not many could ignore Andre…the Queen's right-hand man and child. Andre stepped easily around Bill into the bedroom, nodding politely to his fellow vampire. Then, he fixed Bellatrix with a cold glare. Bellatrix slid off the bed to her feet and scowled.

"Bill will not, under express orders of the Queen, hand Miss Stackhouse over to you," Andre said.

Bellatrix hissed. "And why not? I got here first!"

"But she's in our territory, as you very well noted. And, even in a vampire's world, possession is nine-tenths. You'll do well to run back to Voldemort, Lestrange. Now," Andre snapped.

Bellatrix growled, glaring between the vampires. Bill smirked at her, making the motion of tipping an imaginary hat at her. With a small scream of anger and a popping noise, Bellatrix Lestrange apparated away. Andre, with a cold smile, then turned to Bill.

"Well, now that she is taken care of…onto the subject of Miss Sookie Stackhouse…"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, just a little drabble. Originally, when I started this, I did not intend it to be a follow up to "Join Me or Die?" However, it ended up just coming naturally. You really don't have to read the other one to get this one, obviously if you've made it this far, but I would love it if you would check that one out and review. Hope you enjoyed!

**Edit 01-12-10: Timeline, in relation to the Potterverse, was changed, in order to be more in line with "Join Me or Die?"**


End file.
